Parenthood Project
by Twin2012
Summary: Stiles has decided to partake in the school project on the life of parenthood. The problem is who will he be partnered with and if he can ever stop being a single virgin at any point in his miserable life. But what can he do when life doesn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles," stiles dad yelled up the stairs. "What Dad? I am in the middle of researching the history of abortions for my history class." "Get down here. I need to talk to you about something." Stiles shut his computer down after saving his work, all the while mumbling about the statistics on abortions and the rules and regulations on getting an abortion. Stiles ran down the stairs, skipping the last two and nearly missing running into his father. "You rang dad." "Yes I wanted to talk to you about the family project going on at school this year." "What about it?" Stiles was nervously tapping his fingers on the table while trying to sit still enough to focus on what his dad was going to talk to him about. He hoped that this wasn't going to be like the sex talk his dad gave him. That was the worst conversation in both their lives. Stiles had been red the whole time trying to get his dad to understand that he knew about sex and how to be safe when having sex. John, stiles dad, knew that stiles knew about sex. He wasn't that obvious to the teenage world and their problems. He knew that teenagers would have sex at some point in their lives and he wanted stiles to be ready on his first time. While explaining sex, John had the great idea of using a banana needless to say neither one of them have been able to look at a banana the same way since. "I want to know if you are really okay with doing this assignment because if you are picked as the submissive partner you have to…" "I know dad and I understand it. I want to do this because it will be cool to see what it's like to be together with another person. Seeing as I have been alone and a virgin for all my life. Dad I can't live to be a virgin for any longer," stiles exclaimed while throwing his arms above his head and swinging them around. John could see that his son really wanted to go through with the project, who was he to deny his son. "Okay son, I will sign off on you doing the project," John said with a heavy sign. "But if at any point you tell me and I will make sure you don't have to continue with the project." "Dad! Would you just stop? I am not going to want to stop the project. This is the best thing that could happen to me." "Okay okay. I will stop," John said with a grin on his face, "So Pizza for dinner good?" John said hopefully. Since john had a heart scare a few years back, stiles has been obsessing over his health. That meant no more junk food, little to no red meat, and no real sweets. All these rules and substitute foods were getting on john's nerves but even though he complained he secretly loved his son worry about him. It reminded him of his late wife habits when it came to taking care of him and stiles. Since her death stiles has taken over her role, not because he had to but because it was just in stiles to want to take care of his family and anyone he cared for. "No Dad, I am making squash spaghetti with vegetable sauce and you are going to eat it with a smile on your face," stiles said with a sly grin on his face. "What! You know I don't like the texture of the squash spaghetti. Why do you do this to me?" John said with a fake frown on his face. "I do it because I love you. You know that." Stiles said with a grin on his face. "I know. I know, John said while getting up from the table and making his way around to stiles and motioning him to stand up "I love you too son," john said while hugging his son for a long minute. "All right dad. Stop trying to waste time so that I can't start working on dinner and then finish my research for history." "Oh I meant to ask what are you researching this time." "The history of abortion. It's for my history essay. I figured I could talk about this because coach said we could write about anything that happened in history with the condition that it is still used today in society. So I decided to go with abortion," stiles said with a huge grin on his face while starting to prepare the vegetables for the sauce and getting water started so he could boil the squash. "Alright stiles just have a backup plan if coach doesn't take your essay as a grade," John said with a fond smile. He was use to his son picking random topics for assignments. With him having ADHD, stiles liked to pick topics that wouldn't make him lose interest in when he was researching the topic because with his ADHD stiles gets off topic easily and gets distracted by the littlest things. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

One Step Closer to Fatherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

An: Please review. This is my first story so any reviews will help.

Finally giving up on trying to sleep after tossing and turning all night because of barely contained excitement, stiles decided to go down stairs and cook breakfast for his dad and him. Seeing as cooking helped him calm down and focus for long periods of time, his parents taught him how to cook.

John, who was the town's sheriff, had a night shift the night before and wouldn't get in until right before stiles had to leave for school.

Stiles took out the ingredients to veggie omelets. He went over to the radio placed in the kitchen for times when stiles was feeling excited so he could dance around the kitchen while cooking. Setting the radio to Dark Horses by Katy Perry, stiles started to chop up onions, bell peppers, and mushrooms. Anyone observing stiles right now wouldn't guess that he had ADHD. He was flowing around the kitchen as if he had been cooking his whole life. It was hard to look away at such a beautiful sight.

Stiles finished cooking right as he heard his dad's key in the door. "Perfect timing dad. I just finish cooking breakfast," stiles told his dad as john was walking pass the kitchen towards the office where he locked up his firearm. He used to do it to keep the gun away from curious little hands. However since stiles has grown up, he really did it out of habit not out of fear of little stiles getting his hands on the gun and hurting himself or someone else. "What are we having?" Asked stiles who had just came in through the door.

"We are having veggie omelets with whole wheat toast and turkey bacon. I couldn't sleep because I was excited to find out who my partner would be for the parenthood project, so I just decided to cook us breakfast, "stiles said all the while looking at his dad with red eyes and dark bags under his eyes.

After eating with his dad, stiles rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. After freaking out for 10 minutes on what to wear, he decided to just wear what he normally wore to school which consisted of a graphic tee under a plaid shirt. Today he decided to wear a batman shirt that he had just got because batman was the best hero ever made according to all that was holy. To complete the look he put on a red plaid shirt left open, baggy jeans, and white converse shoes that had seen better days. Spraying some cologne on, stiles was ready to face the first day of his junior year and hopefully impress his Parenthood partner.

Stiles POV

Saying goodbye to my dad on the way out of the house, I made my over to my beloved blue jeep. Betsy, my jeep, had been handed down to me from my mother. My mom had died of stomach cancer and she had wanted me to have Betsy to drive when I got my license. Betsy was my last connection to my mom I had so made sure that Betsy still ran and made sure I got things fixed so she could run as smoothly as possible. Even though she has seen better days and tends to be in the shop every other week, I can't seem to replace her.

Getting into my jeep and successfully starting her in one round, I headed to school which was really small. Living in small town where everyone knows everyone has some benefits and drawbacks. The problem I have with Beacon Hills is that the school is small and all the students have been my same classmates since preschool which sucks because teenagers like to gossip worse than old grandmothers who have nothing better to do with their time. When it came out that I was gay, the whole school turned on me which was one of the worst times of my life. My best friend since preschool, Scott Mccall, decided that he couldn't be popular like he wanted to with an openly gay best friend so he stopped being friends with me. That was the worst part about coming out. I couldn't believe that he was a homophobe.

Even though Scott and my fellow classmates couldn't accept that I was gay, my dad supported me from the beginning which is funny because he was the one I thought I was going to have to worry about. I thought he was going to go on this long tangent about how he didn't raise no fag, and how his mother would never accept him being gay or worse kick him out on the streets. But when I sat down with him to tell him, he just calmly told me to tell him what had me fidgeting more than usual, what had me sweating and nervously darting my eyes on anything that wasn't him. When I spat out that I liked men, he just laughed and said "That's what you had to tell me about. I have known you were gay since you were 10." He had then asked me to come to him, and when I got there he pulled me into his lap like he would when I was a child and was sad about something. All the while I had been holding back tears, but what he told me next made the dam break. He said "There is nothing to worry about stiles because I fully support you and so would your mother. We both believed that love is love there is no gender."

Blinking back that memory, I have made to Beacon Hills High School were my life is a living hell. Thanks to my former best friend and the snobbish person you will ever meet, Jackson Whittemore who thought that just because he was a rich, captain of the lacrosse, and the most popular person in school besides his girlfriend Lydia Martin, that he could do anything which included picking on me when he felt like it.

Getting rid of those negative thoughts, I parked Betsy and got out heading towards the school for my first class which happened to be my Parenthood Project class. I am so excited that I haven't realized that I have started to bounce on the top of my toes. Stopping by my locker to drop off my unnecessary books and notebooks, I made my way towards my classroom with Ms. Taylor who was a short woman who was married with two kids. She was the type of person to hope that at least one student got something out of her lecture. Walking into her classroom, I stopped short because sitting at my lab table was some new guy that I had never seen. I decided to figure out he was so I started walking to my seat. Taking a seat and looking at the guy sitting next to me, I stock my handout and said excitedly with a big grin on my face, "Hi I am Stiles."

The boy next to me turned and looked at my hand with a scowl on his face. "Derek." He said forcefully.

Well that went great, I guess he isn't a people person. Not everyone can be as awesome as me.


	3. My Future Partner

My Future Partner Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. AN: Please review and sorry if there are any grammar or spelling problems I don't have a beta. Stiles pov I can't believe he wouldn't talk to me. I don't smell and I was friendly maybe a little too friendly but whatever. Hopefully I won't be partnered with him. That would suck because he seems like a complete asshole who thinks to highly of himself. But wait what if it was me maybe he found out that I was gay and didn't like gay people. What if Jackson and Scott have already told him all the crazy rumors going around about me? I mean obliviously I can't have an STD seeing as I am a 16 year old virgin who for not lack of trying hasn't even had a first kiss which is annoying because I am sure that I am the only one who is still single even the crazy nerdy boy named Greenberg has a girlfriend. That's just weird to me, I feel like I look good with my cute moles all over my body and my long limbs that I like to frail about. But whatever it's his problem he doesn't want this stud muffin. Focusing back on Ms. Taylor I realize that she has said my name, "Here" I said humiliated. I guess I should start paying attention so I don't get detention again. "Okay class, most of you know why you are in this class but if you don't I will explain the reason this class is available. This class is called Planned Parenthood. You guys will all be partnered up and you will in essence live together for the next school year as a couple. There will be three phases of the program which breakdown to the dating phase, the engagement phase, and the married phase. To determine who you will be matched with we are going to go to the computer lab so that you guys can take this questionnaire. I will warn you that there are some very personal questions that are going to be asked so just answer them truthfully so that you get the best match. Don't worry about your answers getting out because once you are matched you answers are deleted to make sure your information is confidential. I will only be able to see who you were matched with. Once everyone completes the questionnaire we will come back here and I will assign you and your partner's your first assignment. Does anyone have any questions?" Looking around and see Jackson raise his hand to ask a question, stiles hopes that it isn't about him or belittling him in any way but he can only wish because Jackson is already asking his question and is staring at stiles with a devious smirk on his face. " what will stiles do since everyone knows that he is gay and I mean who would want to be partnered with a fag that can't even get an STD infested prostitute to bang him," Jackson says in all seriousness. This makes stiles want to die or cry really bad while begging his dad to homeschool, because know everyone in the room even the new kids were staring at them with look of hate on their face that stiles hoped weren't directed at him because it would suck if he couldn't make friends with them because they didn't like gay people like the rest of the high school. Bless Ms. Taylor, she was a person who didn't condemn bully of any type. "Well Jackson since your so worried about it, do you think your soul mate is a guy because you sure do pride yourself in making fun of gay people because you feel entitled to do as you please because your dad is the towns lawyer and your mom is on the school board but may I remind you that bully in this school can warrant a certain sheriff to intervene and make your life very difficult if he feels he needs to. So I choose what you say around me carefully and I hope to never hear that you are bullying student because I will call the sheriff myself and let him know," Ms. Taylor said with a straight face while staring Jackson down. Jackson was looking thoroughly knocked down a peg which made stiles burst with happiness. "Oh and Jackson I hope you don't have any plans after school for the next week because you are having detention with me." "What you can't do that? My father will know about this," Jackson yelled. "If you are quite done with your temper tantrum we can move on and make our way to the computer lab to take these questionnaire," Ms. Taylor said with little regard to the fuming Jackson staring at her. This is what stiles liked about Ms. Taylor, she didn't care about what other people thought about her. She was going to serve out justice for the wronging's of any student no matter who they were or who their parents were. Making his way into the computer room, stiles sat down and followed the instructions on the white board. Logging in and starting the questionnaire, stiles found that the first few questions were okay. They asked what sex he was and if he was interested in boys or girls or both. Clicking boy's stiles found the next questions asking more personal information like one question asked if he was a dominant person or a submissive person. Knowing from a period of time when he was interested in bdsm and finding out everything there was to know about it. So he knew what those words meant in a whole and clicked submissive because stiles found that he would rather take orders than give them and he liked the prospect of being taken care of by someone who he could trust to have his best interests in mind. The next question surprised him, it asked if he had any kinks and list a whole bunch of them. Stiles read down the list and found daddy kink which stiles really wanted to try since he found this porn blog all about a daddy and his relationship with his little girl. Stiles had dreamed about being someone's little boy and being good. He then clicked spanking and orgasm denying. There was a button that asked if he was okay trying different things after he was matched and he figured that he would try most of anything at least once. Finishing the questionnaire was harder the last question asked him to describe what he looked for in a future spouse. Not realizing that the men he described was a perfect match to Derek Hale the new kid. He was about to find out because his match came up on the computer screen and the name was none other than Derek Hale the boy who was rude earlier to stiles and wouldn't engage him in conversation. Stiles hoped that Derek wasn't mean like Jackson or Scott because he really wanted to get to know him and possibly have a relationship but that was just a dream. Getting back in the classroom, Ms. Taylor told us that we needed to line up in the front of the classroom so that she could have a sit together with our partners. "Okay class I am going to name each group off and tell you a number which corresponds to a table with that number on it. Jackson and Lydia you have number one, Scott and Allison you have number two, Danny and Ethan you have number three, Aidan and Isaac you have number four, Erica and Boyd you have number five, Derek and stiles you have number six, and finally Greenberg and Stacy you have number seven," once all of us were sitting with our partners she started telling us about our first assignment, " Okay the first phase will be dating, what I want you to do for homework is get together with your partners and compose a list of 20 dates that you want to go on while doing this project. I also want you guys to talk about what you guys are looking to happen while in these relationships. As you know the submissive partner will be staying with the dominants family during the engagement phase and married phase. So talk that through so that there aren't any surprises when that time comes around. I also want you guys to write about your experiences in a notebook so that you can see how your ideas change throughout the project. That's all I have to say so get started." Turning towards Derek, stiles say that Derek was glaring at him which confused stiles because he hadn't done anything wrong. "Um, do you want to..." stiles trailed off as Derek interrupted him. "I don't want to meet right now. You are just going to have to do this assignment on your own because I am busy the rest of the week and this weekend. After that we can make a time to discuss the assignment and go on our first date," Derek said with a small smile. He found stiles to be really funny and cute with all those moles everywhere on his body. The way his nose was a little bit turned up and his lean body had Derek really hoping that this relationship worked out because he could see himself with stiles in the long run. "Okay. Well after this week when do you want to meet and talk? Because we can go to the local coffee shop, the library, or the diner. It's all up to you." "We can meet Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school so we can get to know each other better and hopefully start to become friends," Derek said with a small smile on his face. For some reason the human part was not the only one attracted to stiles. His wolf found the boy calming which confused Derek to no end. He was going to have to talk to his dad about it after the full moon this Saturday. "That's great for me. Can I get your phone number so I have a way to contact you?" stiles said shyly. He really hoped Derek said yes because he really wanted to get to know him and possibly start a relationship with him. "Sure" Both Derek and Stiles exchanged phones and put their phones numbers in with a unique name that would only be understood by the other person. Just as they were finishing the bell rang to go to their next class, " Alright Derek I will see you next class, and I will call if I need your help on the assignment," Stiles said with a huge grin on his face. He was feeling giddy inside and really wanted to do happy dance because the beautiful Derek Hale was his partner for a whole year. Derek smiled at stiles and nodded to him. He got up and left going to his next class but before he left he waved at Stiles. After Derek left Stiles left for his chemistry class with Mr. Harris all the while being on cloud nine. Nothing would ruin his mood, not his horrible chemistry teacher who liked to pick on him because he had ADHD and had a hard time focusing but had the best grade in his class, neither would his resident school bullies ruin his mood. Stiles could not wait to meet up with Derek to fully start the project but until then he could fantasize about Derek and what it would be like to really be like to be married to him. This was turning out to be the best year of Stiles High School career. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**AN: Please review. I wrote my first lemon in this chapter so it might not be an good.**

**Stiles POV**

Getting home from school on Friday, Stiles was relieved to finally be away from Jackson and Scott. Ever since Mrs. Taylor gave Jackson dentition, they have been making his life a living hell. From belittling him to hitting him, it just has not been his week. The only good thing that happened was that he was partnered with Derek Hale. Derek Hale the Greek god turned bad boy. The way he looked should be illegal from his sharp jaw line to his tall muscular body that was just waiting for stiles to worship to his deep green eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul to his eyebrows that stiles swore Derek could have a whole conversation with if he wanted to. Derek Hale was now the sole star of all of stiles' fascinations.

Something about Derek just made him want to roll over and submit which was no problem with stiles seeing as Derek was so hot. The other night he had woken up from a wet dream on the verge of exploding from pleasure. Not being able to fall asleep without taking care of his prominent problem, stiles jerked off wishing it was Derek's hand getting him off and not his other. Even though stiles was the one pleasuring himself, he still shouted out Derek's name when he came the hardest he has ever came since he discovered jerking off. When he yelled Derek's name, Stiles could have sworn he heard a wolf's howl but that was crazy because there weren't any in Northern California let alone Beacon Hills.

Deciding to work on the homework assignment given, Stiles made himself a sandwich, grabbed some chips and water and made his way upstairs to his room to start. His dad was working a double tonight so he wouldn't see him until in the morning, so he probably would finish this assignment and surf some porn while wanking off to the thought that Derek and him were doing what the actors were doing.

Stiles decided to start working before he got to distracted and wound up doing nothing. After 30 minutes just staring into space stiles finally gave up trying to come up with 20 dates to go on with Derek and decided to just text him about ideas. Being submissive made it hard for stiles to make up his mind about anything. He could barely decide what he wanted to eat half the time let alone where to go out on a date. He felt that it was the dominant's job to decide where and what they did and when they did it.

**To Sexy Dominant**: Derek, This is stiles from school. I was wondering if you were busy. I need help with the assignment.

Sucking up his nerves, stiles it send before he could chicken out. It wasn't that he was scared of what he sent but if Derek would be mad because he interrupted Derek's weekend when he specially said he didn't have time to help Stiles. Stiles decided to try and figure out some ideas while he waited for Derek to text him back. He came up with going to the drive in Movie Theater when his found dinged indicated that he had a message. Finding his phone stiles opened his messages.

**From Sexy Dominant**: What do you need help with, I have a few minutes to spare to help you.

**To Sexy Dominant**: I can't come up with any ideas for dates. I could only come up with going to the drive in Movie Theater. I keep getting overwhelmed with it.

Stiles decided to watch some T.V. until Derek sent a text back.

**Derek POV**

Derek saw the last text from Stiles and instantly felt pride take over because he knew that Stiles was already submitting to him by not being able to decide where to go because he needed Derek's approval. He needed to talk to his mom about this because he wasn't able to figure out what he should do from here.

Finding his mom in the kitchen making snack for the family, He asked her if they could talk about something. When she said yes, he told her all about the project at school and stiles and how he wasn't sure what to do now that Stiles was waiting for his decision.

"Well son, you need to come up with the rest of the dates and just talk to him about them. You need to make sure he is okay with them because even though he is giving you all the control. You still need to make sure his needs are met because you are the dominant in this relationship and it's your job to put his needs first," his mom said with a soft smile on her face. Her green eyes, which were identical to Derek's, were shining with happiness and joy.

"Are you sure mom because I don't want to mess this up? I don't know what it is but there is something about stiles that makes me want to do anything to make him happy," Derek said with so much emotion in his voice that his mom came over to him and hugged him hard.

"Everything will work out son. Now you need to stop making your boy wait and text him back."

As Derek was leaving the kitchen, his mom said to him "A word of advice son make sure you keep your boy happy because I you don't you will lose him." Derek nodded and went upstairs to his room closing his door and texting stiles while laying down on his bed.

To Nerdy Submissive: We can go to the park, dinner, library, picnic, mall, study date, comic bookstore, movies, to get ice cream, swimming, bowling, walking, skating, arcade, video game store, rent a movie, art store, museum, play, and concert. I also wanted to tell you that we can meet on Monday after school to go to the dinner to talk about things and get something to eat if you don't have anything to do.

Derek hit sent and waited for Stiles to text him back. A few seconds later Derek got a message notification.

**From Nerdy Submissive**: I can't wait to go on all those dates. Most of them I have not done I a long time like bowling. I am so excited to go bowling. Can we go on Friday please? I really want to. Please Derek. Please.

Derek smirked and replied To Nerdy Submissive: Yes we can go on Friday to bowling and dinner so you don't go hungry on me.

**From Nerdy Submissive**: No we can't because then we wouldn't be able to get to know each other and go bowling. And you can't starve me because then you will have the sheriff on your tail.

**To Nerdy Submissive**: I wouldn't want to starve you now would I and I wouldn't want to have to be on the run.

Right as Derek sent the message, Laura his older sister came into his room, "Der-bear, mom said it's time to go for a run," she said while making her way over to him. "Are you texting that stiles boy because I can smell your arousal from downstairs."

"Shut up Laura before I tell mom about what really happened to your car last spring break," Derek said with smirk and eyebrows that promised trouble.

"You wouldn't," Laura said with a shocked expression.

"Try me" Derek said while staring straight in her eyes. When Laura let with a huff, Derek picked up his phone and messaged Stiles.

**To Nerdy Submissive**: Hey sorry to leave but I have to go.

**From Nerdy Submissive**: Okay. Have a goodnight and I will see you Monday. Don't let the bed bugs bite. We wouldn't want you to get hurt or sick.

**To Nerdy Submissive**: Will do and goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams.

**Stiles POV**

Looking at the last text message Derek sent him, Stiles whole face broke out into a smile and he had a small blush painted on his cheeks. He couldn't believe Derek liked to joke around and the fact that he wished him a goodnight.

Finishing the homework assignment, Stiles put his work away and opened his laptop to his favorite porn site. Typing in BDSM and finding a new video that peaked his interest. The submissive men was tied up on the bed spread eagle with a vibrator in his ass. The guy must have been there for a while because he was withering on the bed, struggling to get out of the rope that was binding him to the bed. He was moan and begging for his release and was on edge. The dominant came into the screen and slowly started to stroke the subs dick making it angry looking and red. Even though the sub was whining and yelling out for release, the dominant kept his slow tortuous place that had the sub arching off the bed seeking friction.

While watching the video, stiles started to dream of him and Derek doing the same thing. Derek would continue to stroke him and slowly make his way down stiles body all the while leaving kisses that let a hot trail leading down to stiles dick.

"Derek please. I can't do this anymore. I want to come. Please let me come," stiles moaned out.

"Are you going to be a good boy for daddy and let him suck you off before you cum," Derek said while leaving bite marks all over stiles legs. Biting down right next to his dick, Derek smirked against stiles thigh and licked his bite mark.

Above him Stiles was a complete mess of babbling and moaning. Derek just went for it and swallowed stiles whole, making stiles cry out and arch off the bed seeking Derek's warm mouth.

"Please Derek let me cum. Please," Stiles said with tears in his eyes and a hoarse voice from screaming his pleasure. "Daddy make me cum. Make me yours."

Derek growled and begin to suck fast and hard wanting to make stiles come so hard that he didn't remember his name. Swallowing all of Stiles dick to wear it hit the back of his throat, Derek reached around and moved one of his fingers to stiles puckered hole and slowly circled it while suck him off. Before he could push in his finger, Stiles was coming down his throat is hot spurts of cum. Derek swallowed it all and licked him off until there was nothing left for stiles to give. Moving up his body to his nipples he started to suck on one while pitching and rolling the other until it was a hard nub then he switched to the other one biting down hard Derek smiled when he heard stiles hiss.

Continuing up, he pulled stiles into a filthy kiss that had both of them moaning. Pulling away Derek bite stiles lower lip and softly sucked on his lip. "You okay baby boy."

"Yeah just I think you killed me daddy," stiles said with a debunked look "Sleepy daddy," stiles said around a yawn.

"Well get some rest. I am just going to clean you up okay baby boy?" Looking down at stiles, Derek saw that his baby boy was already in dreamland.

Clearing his pleasure filled mind, stiles realized that he had came all over himself. Shutting off his laptop stiles got up and cleaned himself off and laid down in bed. Deciding to go to sleep, stiles took one last look at Derek's last text and went to bed with a satisfied tired look on his face that only came when someone just had one of the best orgasms in his life.

**Derek POV**

Standing outside stiles bedroom window, Derek had a smirk on his face while basking on the smell of stiles orgasm and cum. Derek could feel dick getting hard and arching for some release. Not caring about who could see him, he pulled his zipper down and started to furiously rub himself off while holding in his moans. Smelling stiles cum and knowing that he had jerked off to the thought of them doing the things in the video had Derek coming faster and harder than he had in a longtime. Taking his hand out and zipping his pants back up, Derek checked to make sure Stile was sleeping soundlessly he made his back to the forest to rejoin his family not caring that he would get teased about wanking off. Leaving Stiles house, Derek wondered if stiles realized that he had muttered Derek's name when he came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the character.

AN: Please review it will be greatly appreciated.

The next day found stiles waking up with a raging hard on, groaning stiles got up and decided to take care of his prominent problem while in the shower. Getting his clothes ready, stiles crossed the hall to his bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for it to get to the right temperature. Thinking back on his dream last night, stiles realized that he was having wet dreams about Derek Hale. He could remember the way he felt when Derek ordered him to strip and kneel on the floor while not being able to speak. The feeling of knowing that he was going to be taken care of and wouldn't have to worry about anything was very liberating. Being ordered to lie across Derek's lap as he mentally prepared for what was to come. Steeping into the shower stiles could almost feel the throbbing, burning pain that was the result of the spanking he had got for breaking the rule of not being able to come without Derek's permission. Being spanked was one of the number one things stiles could not wait to experience so the fact that he had dream about it with Derek being the enforcer of the punishment just showed stiles how much he really thought of Derek being the perfect Dominant/ boyfriend for him. Grabbing the soap that reminded him of honey, stiles continued to think about what happened after Derek had spanked him until he was a sobbing mess, apologizing for breaking Derek's rules and being a bad boy.

The way Derek had shushed him and rocked him back and forth while whispering sweet words of praise had made stiles feel wanted and loved. The way Derek had softly lowered stiles onto the bed and slowly started to take off the rest of his clothes while leaving small love filled kisses everywhere he touched made stiles feel all bubbly inside. How Derek had slowly fucked him raw to where stiles could not remember his name let alone speak. The burning, stretching feeling stiles got when Derek had slowly enter stiles to the pain and pleasure mix that came with the thrusting of Derek's hips against stiles backside. The blinding pleasure stiles felt when Derek finally allowed him to come to the feeling of being whole when Derek moaned out his release while filling stiles up to the brim with his seed. The feeling of love that blossomed when Derek had washed him clean and laid down behind him bring them flesh to flesh. He feeling of content Stiles got when Derek softly whispered to him that everything was going to be okay, that he would always be there for him, and that it was okay to sleep that he would be there when he had awoken.

Jerking out of his dream like trance stiles realized that the water had run cold while he was thinking, so he quickly washed up and rinsed off and got out the shower. Getting dressed and heading downstairs, stiles found a note on the fridge from his dad stating that he was called into work for an emergency and that he did not know when he would get off. He also said that he had left money for Stiles to go grocery shopping when he felt like it. Signing stiles made himself some breakfast and grabbed the keys to his beloved jeep, and the money for grocery's and headed out.

Pulling up to the store, stiles realized that all this time he had been distracted by his dream from last night. He really wanted that to come true. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted to give up all control, and he wanted the love and devotion of another. Was it so bad that he wanted all of this from Derek, a guy that he barely knew? That he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with someone that was such a mystery to him. Smiling softly Stiles decided that he would do everything in his power to get Derek to realize that he was the best submissive for him. Unbeknownst to stiles, Derek was having similar thoughts and had come up with the same goal in mind, to have stiles realize that he would be the best dominant for him to have.

Walking into the store, stiles grabbed a shopping cart and made his way to the fresh produce section. Stiles loved to cook and loved using as many fresh ingredients he could get his hands on. Usually he would get his produce from the farmer's market but stiles had woke up to late to make it there in time to get everything he needed so he was stuck buying the stores produce. Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with the store produce but just knowing that the vegetables and fruit he cooked with were locally grown made stiles feel better about buying them. Picking up a few tomatoes, lettuce, onions and other produce he would need to make a weeks' worth of food for him and his dad, stiles moved onto the fruit part of the produce. Deciding to get some bananas for breakfast in the morning, and some apples and mangos just because those were his and his dad's favorite fruit stiles crossed off produce on his list. Looking on the next item he needed, which was meat stiles made his way to the meat section. Picking up ground turkey meat, turkey pork chops, and turkey pork loin, stiles crossed it off his list and looked at the next item. Making his way to the pasta isle, stiles found the wheat pasta and started comparing them. For 10 minutes stiles compared the carbs, sugar and fat of each pasta box before deciding on one. Reaching for the pasta he choose, stiles found himself in a slight predicament. Being that stiles was only 5'5 when reaching on his tippy toes, he could not reach the box. About to give up and pick another pasta, stiles saw a women pick up the box he had wanted and hold it out for him to take. Facing the person head on, stiles realized that the women standing in front of him was Mrs. Talia Hale, aka Derek's mother. Openly staring at this stunning women had stiles blushing when she cleared her throat to get his attention. It was not stiles fault that she was so beautiful with her long black hair that feel in loose waves, to her tall statue, to her flawless skin and soft smile. She reminded him a lot like his own mother. "Sorry," stiles said embarrassed for getting caught staring.

She gave an amused smile, "it is okay dear. I figured I could help you, seeing as you were having a difficult time."

"Thank you Mrs. Hale," stiles said while finally lifting his eyes to look at her.

"So how is everything going for you stiles?"

"It's going great. Just getting grocery's for the house but you probably already know this seeing as we are in the grocery store. I mean why would anyone come to the grocery store. It's not like it's a cool place just to hang out," stiles trailed off feeling lame for his rambling.

Mrs. Hale just smiled, "Are you ready to continue the project you guys have in school. My kids were telling me about what you guys have to do. I can't wait to have you come live with us when it gets to that time in the project."

"Um… Okay," stiles said.

"Well I have to go dear but it was nice to meet you and to get to know you a little bit better," Mrs. Hale said while moving further down the aisle.

Stiles just waved. Once she was in another aisle, stiles let go of the breath that he did not realize he had been holding. Figuring that it could have went worse, stiles finished his shopping and made his way home.

Derek who had just made it home from a run with is fellow wolves found his mom in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. "Hey mom, what are you making?"

"I am making your favorite, grilled cheese with homemade tomato soup," she said with a fond smile as she continues to flip the grilled cheese.

Derek smiled and thanked her. "Well I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Before you go Derek, I wanted to tell you I meet stiles today at the store. And I must say he is a cutie pie. He was trying to get down some pasta and he just could not reach it so I helped grab it. He is so sweet and nerdy," she said with a fond smile while trying not to laugh at her memory of stiles rambling

"Really? So what do you think," Derek said with a slight frown.

Wanting to put Derek out of his misery she said, "He will make a great addition to the pack and will fit in wonderfully. I do have a question though, are all those bumps on his face really moles"

"Yes, and they make me want to play connect he dot on his face and body," Derek said with an almost predatory smile playing on his face.

His mom just laughed and shooed him out the kitchen, "Be gone you heathen. I will call you when I am done. You might want to text stiles I could smell loneliness coming off of him in waves, as well as the need to submit and be reassured."

Derek nodded and made his way up stairs and into his room. Flopping down on his bed Derek decided to text stiles after he took a shower to get all the dirt and grim off of him from running in the woods in his wolf form.


	6. Chapter 6

After his shower, Derek decided that instead of calling stiles he was going to go visit him. Grabbing his keys and shoes, he rushed downstairs yelling to his mom that he would be back in a little while. Pulling out of his driveway in his black Camaro, Derek speed all the way to stiles house. He was anxious to see him since it had been since Friday that he had last saw him and he felt that it was too long to wait for Monday.

Finding Stiles home was easy because of the big blue jeep that was in the driveway. Derek wondered that if they entered into a relationship if stiles would let him fix up his jeep because he knew he would not want another car. There had to be some significant value to stiles for keeping the jeep.

Making his way up the driveway, Derek noticed that for only two men living in this house it was very well kept. The paint was a fresh light blue color with the shutters being white it reminded him of the American dream house just without the white picket fences. Coming up to the door, Derek knocked and waited to see if stiles would come open the door for him. Listening in he could hear stiles cursing as he rushed down the stairs to open the door.

Jerking the door open, stiles was surprised to see Derek there waiting for him. "Hey what are you doing here?" Stiles said in a soft voice.

"Can I come in?" Derek said while looking Sties over, noticing the nervous thumping of his foot Stiles probably was not aware of.

Stiles nodded and moved aside to let Derek in. Closing the door behind them, stiles moved them into the living room. "So why are you here?" Wringing his fingers, stiles let out a sign and sank down in the loveseat while Derek set next to him close enough to touch but not enough to actually be touching Stiles.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing okay," stiles looked at him as if he knew Derek was leaving something out. "I wanted to visit because I missed you. I had to come see you," Derek said almost desperately.

Stiles smiled and flung himself around Derek wrapping him in a hug. "I missed you too. I have been stressing out so bad that I was starting to feel overwhelmed and scared," Stiles said with a watery smile.

Derek looked a stiles with a concerned expression. He had hoped it was not this bad but he was staring to realize that Stiles was not only dealing with the submissive bond but also the mating bond even though he did not know about wolves at the moment. Derek decided that no matter what he was going to spend every possible moment with Stiles to make sure he is doing okay and not getting freaked out by something he has no control over. "What has got your freaking your pretty little head off?"

Stiles smiled softly at the endearment, "Well school has been crazy with the project and homework and I can't seem to get the hang of physics. Then on top of that Scott and Jackson have been bulling me more often than before because Mrs. Taylor gave Jackson detention for making comments about me being gay," Stiles said while looking up at Derek and holding back tears. Derek pulled him in tighter and started to rock them back and forth. " Then today I was out at park just getting some fresh air and going for my daily run and they were there with some of their lacrosse buddies. I thought they would leave me alone because we were in public and I am the sheriff's son but that did not deter them. They started to beat me up and were calling me horrible names that I don't want to repeat. The only reason they stopped was because a couple had saw what was happening and threatened to call the police," Stiles broke off. The look on Derek's face of pure anger and hatred had stiles breaking down and sobbing into Derek's shirt wetting it through.

Derek did not mind that stiles was crying on him. He was just happy that Stiles trusted him enough to take care of him and to make everything better. Derek was going to make those two pay for what they did to his Stiles.

When stile's sobs quieted down to hiccups, Derek turned him to where he could see his whole face. "Let me see the bruises," Derek demanded. He wanted to see how much damage they had did to his boy.

Not wanting to get in trouble for not following an order, stiles slowly raised his shirt up and over his head. Disgusted by what he knew was there, stiles turned his face away from Derek's gaze afraid that he would find stiles disgusting and ugly and not want to be there with him anymore.

Derek could smell stiles disgust and self-loathing. He needed to put a stop to this before stiles got crazy ideas in his head. "Stiles look at me," waiting for stiles to meet his gaze Derek started rubbing soothing circles in his back. Finally when stiles looked at him Derek continued to talk, "There is nothing you have to be worried about because I am going to take care of you."

Stiles smiled and hugged Derek harder but had to let go shortly because he was in pain.

"When does your dad get off?"

"He works the night shift today so he won't be back until in the morning," stiles said shyly. "Why?"

"Because you are going to go upstairs and soak in the bath while I cook you some dinner and when that is over I am going to rub some pain reliever cream on your bruises and make sure you are good to go before I leave you tonight," Derek saw that Stiles was about to protest and said "You can't stop me from taking care of you so don't even think about arguing with me because I will win and you will just get in trouble for talking back. So anything you want to say?" Derek said with a look on his face that dared stiles to defy him

Stiles being stiles decided to reply back, "What if I want to get in trouble? Will you spank like you mean it?" Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

Derek just playfully growled and turned stiles towards the stairs and gave him a little push.

Stiles decided to take it up a notch and wiggle his butt at Derek while smirking. Derek just laughed and while stiles was making his way to the stairs he slapped him on his butt.

Stiles turned around with an angry look on his face but the laughter in his eyes showed Derek that he was only playing.

When stiles was safely upstairs and in the bathtub, Derek decided to see what he could make for dinner. Pulling out some ground turkey and all the fixings for burgers, Derek set out to make stiles' dinner. While he was cooking, Derek made a phone call to his dad and mom.

"Hey can I speak to you and mom?"

"What's going on son?" Derek's dad said worriedly.

"Nothing I just need to give you guys a head's up," Waiting to continue until he heard his mom by the phone Derek started to tell them what happened. "Well I came to make sure stiles was okay and I found out that two of my betas decided that it was okay to pick on and bully my mate today while he was out in the park just because he is gay. So I wanted to let you know that I won't be there for dinner and I might be coming in late because I want to make sure stiles is okay before I leave him alone."

"Okay son that's fine. What are you going to do about these two betas of yours," Derek's mom said with concern in her voice.

"I am going to show them what happens when they mess with the alpha to be mate," Derek said furiously "I am going to make an example out of them so that none of the pack ever gets the idea that it's okay to hurt my mate."

"That's great son. I am proud that you are already taking care of your mate and willing to fight for them. You will be a great alpha when the time comes for you to take over," Derek's dad said with pride.

Derek could her his mom nodding along with his dad. "I got to go, dinner is almost ready and I need to go get stiles."

"Okay see you when you get in sweetie," Derek's mom said softly.

Ending the phone call, Derek moving over to the stove and turned the burgers off before they were burnet. Plating everything onto two plates, Derek moved all the food to the table that was in the kitchen. Just when he was finishing putting everything on the table stiles made his way into the kitchen. Derek motioned for stiles to sit opposite him. "How are you feeling?" Derek said with concern lacing his voice.

Grinning stiles told Derek, "I am doing better. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder and wetting your shirt. Oh! Thanks for dinner too. It smells so good."

Derek nodded and started making his food. Being that it was traditional that the pack wait until the alpha got food and started to eat, stiles waited to make his burger until Derek took his first bite so that he wouldn't upset his alpha. This practice had to do with the alpha's wolf being the overall ruler and getting what he wanted when he wanted it especially from his mate.

Finishing up dinner, stiles leaned up their mess and they made their way upstairs to stiles room so that Derek could put the pain reliever cream on stiles and help stiles sleep tonight. "Lay on your back and take off your shirt. You are going to have to sleep without a shirt when you use this cream," Derek said while waiting for stiles to follow his orders. Satisfied with his work Derek started applying the cream, sensing stiles pain Derek started talking to him to get his mind off of it. "So what do you do for fun?"

"I read a lot, run, study, and play videogames," figuring that since Derek asked a question then he had the right to ask one. Stiles asked Derek, "What is your favorite thing to do with your family?"

" I really love going out into the woods and playing tag with my family because it reminds me so much of when I was a little boy and my family would spend hours just playing in the woods until mom called us to come eat," Derek said with a fond smile.

This moment right here was going down as one of stiles best moments because he was so used to seeing Derek with a frown on his face, and so serious. Right now he had a breathtaking smile on his face and so relaxed and carefree that stiles vowed to see that look on his face as many times as he could.

Continuing with the 20 questions until stiles could barely keep his eyes open, stiles learned that Derek loved the color red, hates mushrooms, had a tattoo even though he refused to show stiles, loved children and wanted to have a lot later on in life, hated ice cream which caused stiles to revoke his friendship card, loved hanging out with his family, planned on going to college to become an architect, and loved batman which caused stiles to make him his best friend again.

Derek learned that stiles hated the dark because it reminded him of death, he loved just about any movie but the notebook, batman was his hero, he wanted to go to school to become a history teacher, he loved any kind of food as long as it was not to spicy, and that he always wanted to visit new York to go to a Mets game.

Seeing that stiles was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, Derek tucked him into bed and softly kissed his forehead and waited for stiles to fall asleep.

Falling asleep with a smile on his face, stiles felt secure and safe which had not happen in a long time.

Waiting until stiles fell into a deep sleep, Derek slipped out of his window after kissing stiles again on the forehead and softly whispering for him to have good dreams. Hearing that stiles was still sleep, Derek made his way home.


	7. punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the character.

AN: Please review it will be greatly appreciated.

Once Derek entered the forest that surrounded his family's house, he decided to slow down to a walk to decide what to do with Jackson and Scott for the pain they caused his mate. Thinking about it just made Derek pissed off. He could not believe that a member of his pack no matter how new felt that they had the right to hurt his mate. Walking up to his house he could feel the tension coming off every member of his pack, going inside to the living room where everyone was situated. Derek moved to embrace his mother and father and went by every member and softly touched them to reassure them that he was not mad at them for anything. Coming up to Jackson and Scott, Derek let out a roar that had all the wolves cowering in fear of what was to come. Raising his hand which had his fingernails replaced with claws because of his inability to hold the shift in any more, Derek slashed both boys across their cheeks hard enough that they fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "You think you have the right to hurt my mate, to bully him so bad that he was thinking about ending it all," Derek yelled at the whimpering betas.

Everyone around them, even the boy's mates were snarling and trying to hold back anger.

"What? You tried to make my future son-in-law kill himself. Do you not know what that means now?" Derek's mom yelled. She was ready to take it out on those boys because no one and she repeats no one hurts an alpha's mate without dying. Seeing that Derek hadn't slit their throats, showed the control that he had because any other alpha would had killed them on the spot with no explanation needed. Hell even her own husband had killed a beta that had no pack who had tried to court her even though her husband had already started to court her.

Derek just looked at the boy's and made up his decision on their punishment. "You two are lucky stiles is so forgiving because if he was not you would both be dead at my feet and I would not even blink an eye. However, because stiles asked me to not hurt you too bad. I have decided to not physically hurt you but emotionally hurt you and your pride. I am making you two the packs omegas and there is nothing you can do about it,' Derek said with a firm glare when they both tried to protest. "You will take your punishment and not talk back because I can still torture like I had planned to in the first place but I know stiles would not have liked it." Turning to look at the rest of the pack Derek started to address them, "If I ever hear about anyone hurting stiles, pack or not I will kill you no matter what stiles has to say. Let that be a lesson for you. Don't put your hands on him in any kind of way that he doesn't like because if you do and I find out you will be punished. If I hear you down talking him or bulling him I will hurt you so bad it will take a long time for you to heal up but when you are just about to completely heal I will hurt you again," looking over the faces of his pack Derek took time to show every one of them just how serious he was. "Do I make myself clear?" Derek growled out.

Every member nodded. Derek dismissed them but before Jackson and Scott left he slammed them both into the wall and growled at them until they showed their neck, submitting to him. When he was satisfied that they were scared enough he let them go. Making his way upstairs to his room, Derek got ready for school on Monday and fell to sleep thinking about stiles and everything he learned about him today.

AN: The term omega will be explained in a later chapter. When it is explained it will help clear up some confusion on Scott and Jackson's punishment. I didn't want Derek to be seen as heartless so I didn't put in the torture scene I had wanted too but I feel that this punishment was the best for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**AN: Please review.**

Monday shined bright and early for stiles, after having one of the best nights of sleep. Stiles just wanted to lay in his cocoon of warm blankets and sleep all day but his stupid alarm clock was preventing him from falling back to sleep. Slamming the end button on the alarm clock that was bellowing out the song Wake Me Up, Stiles figured he could get a few more minutes of rest but right when he was slipping back into dreamland his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller id stile saw that it was Derek calling him.

"Hello?" Stiles said with a voice still horse from just waking up.

"Hey stiles, I wanted to make sure you were up and to let you know that I will be by to pick you up in 30 minutes to take you to school," Derek explained to stiles.

"Okay I will see you then. Bye," stiles said with an excited voice.

"Okay bye."

Jumping up from his bed, stiles did his little happy dance. He could not believe that Derek was picking up. Hopping in the shower and quickly washing himself off, stiles spent a good 15 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. Deciding to just wear his normal clothes, stiles made sure he had everything for school and made his way downstairs. Finding his dad in the kitchen eating the leftovers from last night, he told him about Derek giving him a ride to school today and that he would probably be coming in late because they had a study date tonight.

Hearing Derek honk signaling that he was here, stiles hugged his dad and kissed him on the check before he rushed out the door yelling goodbye to his dad. Seeing Derek there waiting for him by the passenger side door, made stiles giddy inside. He was so happy that Derek liked him in the same way that he felt towards him. "Hey Derek! How are you?" stiles said with a huge smile taking up his whole face.

Derek smiled back and opened the door for stiles to get in the car. Making his way over to the driver side, Derek started the car and took off. Turing his eyes to stiles he said, "I am doing great. You ready for the beginning of the dating phase?"

"Yes I can't wait until we get to go on our study date tonight," stiles said while bouncing in his seat. "I told my dad that I would be late. Are we going to the library or to your house because I would be fine with either option though I am scared to meet your family right now but it is okay if you want to go there? Before we study can we get something to eat because I tend to get hungry before I study and during which makes me not concentrate which is already hard to do with my ADHD," Stiles finished his questions and sucked in a large breath. Looking around he realized that they had made it to the school and were probably sitting there for awhile as stiles was talking. Turing to look at Derek he say that he had a fond smile on his face. Stiles suddenly felt shy and ducked his head while still looking at Derek through his eyelashes.

Derek just loved when stiles went on tangents when he was nervous or excited about something. "We are going to study at the library because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around my family. Yes we can stop by the dinner to eat before we study. And don't get shy on me, I love when you talk about what you are passionate about," Derek said while lifting stiles face and softly placing a kiss on his temple.

Getting out of the car, they both made their way to the school to their first class. Derek held the door open for stiles and they made their way to their seats. Waiting for class to start, Derek and stiles continued to talk about their study date a little more.

When everyone was in their seats Mrs. Taylor walked around and picked up our assignments. "Okay class I would like to congratulate you on continuing with the parenthood project. Today marks the day of phase one: the dating phase. Today should be you guys first date and I want you guys to take a photo of where you went and to write about it in your personal journals. One thing that you have to accomplish on this first date is to find out about your partners family. I want you guys to talk about that as well in your journals."

Spending the rest of the class going over the dates they made up, Stiles could not wait to start dating Derek even though it was for a project. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of his life.

AN: This is the end of the first part of Parenthood Project. The next chapter will be the beginning of the dating phase. This will be in a new story that I will hopefully have the first chapter posted by this weekend but I make no promises because it's really close to finals and I have not had a lot of time. However when summer begins I will be posting chapter once a week sometimes twice. Thanks for being patient with me. Please review.


End file.
